


Chew Toys

by ifeelsodirty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha! Gladio, Alpha! Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Face-Sitting, Fighting, M/M, OT4, Omega! Noctis, Omega! Prompto, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelsodirty/pseuds/ifeelsodirty
Summary: From the kinkmeme:"a/b/o AU - Noctis vs Prompto - their heats sync up and it makes them competitive: I've seen a couple fics where scenting an omega in heat makes any alphas near try to fight each other in order to knot the omega. But what if two omegas are near each other in heat and they get really territorial over "nesting ground" and a perceived competitor?"Noctis goes for a joyride (and attempts a kidnapping).Prompto is hard to please.Ignis just wants to be appreciated.Gladio just finds the whole thing hilarious.A little bit of fighting and a whole lot of smut, please read the tags!





	Chew Toys

Someone had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, thought Ignis to himself as Prompto left the room with nary a word. There was no usual cheery good morning. Or the almost as common sleepy one. Instead, Prompto just headed straight across the road to the diner. 

On the other hand, at least Prompto had woken up this morning, which was more than could be said for Noctis, who was still dead to the world without the help of his usual chocobo shaped alarm clock.

Had they had an argument? Ignis couldn’t think of anything he’d witnessed. And yet Prompto had elected to sleep on the couch last night, instead of sharing the bed with Noctis as they usually did. Strange... Perhaps it was something to keep an eye on. But first he’d have to wake Noct.

It was more of a challenge than Ignis had anticipated. Noct was clingy. First he clung to the duvet and then to the pillows and when that couldn’t save him, he clung to Ignis. Eventually Noctis was standing upright under his own steam. Ignis passed him clothes that he put on sleepily, although he refused to put on his jacket - too warm, he complained. 

Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ forehead. It was slightly warm to the touch. And then he smelt it, faint but growing stronger, no longer disguised by the scent of Noctis’ dirty laundry. He should have expected it and prepared for it better, but he supposed heats were much more irregular now that they were constantly fighting & running. He should reconsider their plans for moving today. Or perhaps it would be better to move on quickly + set up camp comfortably for a few days. A motel room for the duration would stretch their funds, especially with the potential for property damage and the laundry bills. But for now he should focus on getting some food and drink into Noctis while he could. He bundled the prince over to the diner.

Noctis was being fussier than usual too, passing over hot mounds of pancake or eggs or bacon in favour of a small bowl of cereal. And not even a sugary or chocolatey one. Noctis was definitely going to take some looking after. Best to keep Prompto away too, lest the prince begin to push him around too much. 

Speaking of the devil, Ignis could see Prompto and Gladio in the shop across the road. Gladio was helping Prompto reach for something from the top shelf. Prompto seemed to have cheered up a bit. Or was at least talking.

Across the table, Noctis pushed his bowl away from him and just sat there, resting his forehead against the glass for a few moments. When he looked through the glass, he saw the others too. He couldn’t help but make a quick little noise of disgust. He couldn’t believe that Gladio and Prompto were doing that in the store. Ugh. He had a good mind to just storm over there and drag his Shield away.

He was pushing himself out of his seat to do so when Ignis interrupted.

“Noct, would you come and help me pack the car?” Asked the advisor. “I’m quite eager to head out as soon as possible today.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” said Noct. He was pretty eager to head out too. They’d only been there the one night, so it was pretty easy to get everyone’s stuff together. He did almost leave Prompto’s contacts in the bathroom, but Ignis was efficient and thorough as always and nothing was left behind. Accidentally or otherwise.

After that, Noct just really wanted something to cool himself down. But when he looked in the chest freezer in the store, there weren't any of his favourite left. Gods damn it, that really soured his mood. Couldn’t anything go right for him today? There was a rustling sound. He looked up and over to where Prompto was opening a Choc-obo Deluxe - Double Caramel with Sea Salt.

His favourite.

That was the last fucking straw.

He stomped off to the car without any cold treat and jumped into the driver’s seat. Gladio was in the backseat already and Ignis joined him in the back when he saw that Noctis was going to be driving. Ignis thought it might be good for him to have something to distract from his discomfort for a while. There was the squeal of tyres as Noctis pushed the pedal to the floor and the Regalia went speeding off with his two alpha prizes. That would show Prompto, trying to steal his stuff. His ice-cream, his Shield, his alphas. His.

Noctis could see him in the rearview mirror, standing in the middle of the road, being left in the dust.

Suck on that.

Immediately, the two alphas in the back were attempting to get him to turn around. 

"We shouldn't leave him behind." reasoned Ignis. "I don't know what's gone on between you two, but it's much too dangerous to do so."

"Whatever hissy fit you guys are having, you can leave us out of it." Said Gladio, still leaning back in his seat. "Why don't you just, cuddle up and play with each other's hair, or whatever you guys do for bonding time. Kiss and make up and all of that."

"Turn around Noctis." Ignis wasn’t prepared to pull the alpha card quite yet. He was sure that Noctis would see sense.

The car kept going, Noctis refused to let up or slow down. Which meant that they were most definitely breaking the speed limit now. Ignis could only hope that there weren’t other cars on the road. Noct took the upcoming corner at speed, narrowly avoiding a signpost on the other side of the road.

"Noctis! Turn around now!" Ignis strengthened his order with scent. He knew it was awfully crude, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Any more of this and they were going to die in a fiery car crash. Gladio didn't do anything though, he was still in his usual slouching position. Ignis wondered if he knew something that the advisor didn’t. Or maybe he was just writing it off as a simple omega hissy fit.

They ended up being driven for a few more minutes, periods of silence interspersed with Ignis demanding that Noctis turned around. He'd made a vague attempt to be more forceful, but all that had done was made Noct swerve wildly.

Eventually, Gladio gave in. He sneaked a hand through the gap under the headrest and held Noctis by the scruff of the neck. As he did this, Ignis leapt over between the gap in the seats to grab the steering wheel. Reluctantly, Noctis lifted his foot from the throttle and the car began to slow. Ignis didn't care how bad his parking was, as soon as the car was remotely stationary, he pulled up the handbrake and snatched the keys from the ignition. Gladio made sure to hold onto Noctis in the meantime.

"What is the matter with you Noct!" Yelled Ignis as soon as they were safe to. Noct remained sullen and didn't answer. "Get out of the driver’s seat, we need to head back and fetch Prompto. Who knows what might have happened whilst we were gone."

Most likely nothing, Prompto would hang out at the diner, or do some more perusing at the store, or just take some photos of the buildings in the meantime. Ignis was fairly certain he was safe.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Nothing! I don't want to go back and get Prompto, he's a thief!"

"What?" Asked Ignis, confused.

"He's trying to steal you away from me!" Cried Noctis. "He was all over Gladio earlier! He can't have you!"

This was very confusing for Ignis. They’d been a pack for nearly two years now, as soon as they were all in their majority. And on top of that, they’d shared several very enjoyable ruts and heats with each other. Noctis and Prompto had gone through them together, what was the matter now?

Gladio coaxed Noctis into the backseat with him, Noctis immediately latched onto him. Ignis jumped into the front seat and finally they turned back. It took a bit longer to get back into town as Ignis was driving much more carefully than Noctis had in his bid to ditch Prompto. But now Noctis was cooing happily in the back seat with Gladio’s attention on him, nuzzling and scenting him and making sure that Gladio was his... even if they were practically a pack and supposed to share. They had not formally discussed this before, they'd merely assumed that because Noctis and Prompto were such fast friends that it would be easy for that to carry over into their relationships. And up until now, it had.

They pulled back up in front of the motel. Prompto wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ignis checked in the diner and the store, but there was no sign of him. He asked one of the store attendants if he'd seen where he went.

"Oh sure, he headed back to the motel. Did you get what you needed?." 

"Yes, thank you for your help." Ignis headed back over to the motel. 

"Ah, your friend booked your room for you guys again, do you need housekeeping to give it a quick run over?" The motel owner asked without pause.

"No, I'm sure that'll be fine." He went back to the car to tell the other two what had happened. Gladio seemed pretty happy with the idea of a motel room to run Noctis' heat out in. Would be nice to be comfortable. And so they grabbed their bags out of the car and went back to the motel room they'd stayed in the previous night.

Ignis opened the door with the key the attendant had given him.

Oh my, in the half an hour that they'd been gone, Prompto had been busy. 

The beds had been stripped of all of their bedding, leaving the mattresses bare on both beds. The cushions from the chairs had been taken as well. Ignis dropped the bags by the door. He still hadn't seen Prompto, but he had a feeling the seemingly impregnable blanket fort between what was left of the two chairs was probably a good bet.

"Prompto?" Ignis said hesitantly.

There was a low rumble. Ignis couldn’t place it though. It almost sounded like a beast of some description.

Then as quick as a flash, there was movement.

Looking back at events, both Ignis and Gladio would swear that Prompto had warped across the room, if they hadn’t known that it was impossible at that point.

Prompto was upon Noctis instantly and the two omegas fell into a kicking, biting and flailing mess. Prompto had definitely made the most of his element of surprises, pinning Noctis handily and burying his face in the crook of his neck, growling in warning, as though any sudden move might result in a rather nasty bite. 

But Noct wasn’t used to being challenged like this. He was used to fighting though, and was pretty sure he knew a move he could use to dislodge Prompto from the pin he held him in.

He misjudged it though and there was a high pitched squeal.

After a few seconds of utter surprise later, the alphas flew in to join the fray. Ignis grabbed Prompto from behind, putting his hand around Prompto’s jaw and pinching hard. It took some force, but finally Prompto opened his mouth. Ignis pulled his head back and Gladio pulled Noctis out from under the pair.

Ignis spun Prompto around and dropped him on the bed, where he bounced hard. Prompto just blinked up at him in the first few moments and then he smiled. All Ignis could focus on was the small smattering of blood on his lip. It reminded him of one of the strays that Noctis had picked up. One day, it had somehow managed to catch a bird and left it for him on the balcony. When Ignis had discovered the unfortunate cadaver, the cat merely looked up at him, pleased as punch, as if to say that this was a great day.

The only difference was that Ignis didn’t have a spray bottle to hand. Instead, he growled threateningly.

Prompto was undeterred by the change in mood though and now he looked to be spoiling for a fight. He lashed out, pushing at Ignis' shoulders to get him away from where he was pinning him down. His neck arched as he lifted his head, trying to bite at Ignis. Ignis pushed his head down, palm of his hand over his mouth. Ignis was glad he still had his gloves on, as Prompt took the chance to dig his teeth into the fleshy hill of his palm. Ignis pushed down harder, pressing Prompto’s face into the mattress, then reached out to pin Prompt's arm down When he managed to pin that limb down, Prompto flailed wildly with the other. He got a good solid hit on Ignis, hitting him in the temple and sending his glasses askew. Ignis growled again, giving Prompto yet another warning. Prompto snarled back from behind Ignis hand. Ignis could feel the vibrations in his arm. Prompto persisted, coming in to hit Ignis around the side of the head again. Ignis ducked his head down to Prompto's exposed neck and growled one last time. Prompto didn't stop moving and was probably about to start hitting again. So Ignis bit. Hard.

Prompto's yowl could probably have been heard all throughout the outpost. He continued to try and cuff Ignis a few times before finally relenting, arm falling limp besides his head. He whimpered and whined in submission. After It had been long enough that Ignis could be sure that Prompto wasn't just feinting, he let up the pressure and sat back. He also released his wrist, cautiously, but it just lay there limp. Prompto was dazed for a few seconds but when he finally came to his senses, he quickly rolled off the other side of the bed and slunk off back into his nest he'd came from. He wasn't visible from the outside. After a few moments of settling down, the grumbling started up again, interspersed with the occasional whimper.

With that situation finally sorted, Ignis went to Noctis, who was being soothed by Gladio. The prince hadn't been hurt in the scuffle, other than the bite on the left-hand side of his neck and he was a little shaken. Fortunately discipline and power bites like that one would heal quickly and easily, although it was slightly complicated by being an omega on omega one, some effects would linger. But for now, he seemed content enough to nuzzle at Gladio and be looked over in return. He left them to it. Which left him the more difficult job. As per usual. He approached Prompto's nest slowly and carefully, not taking his eyes off of the entrance, as though he was staring down a cave full of daemons. This is not what he had expected to deal with this morning, that was for sure. The rumbling seemed to increase as he grew closer.

"Prompto." He called sternly. "Come out from there."

There was a snarl in answer. To be expected, ordering an omega already on edge about their territory away from their nest was asking for trouble. He had hoped after his bite though, that Prompto would be a little bit more compliant, if only to him. Clearly, he would have to change tact.

"Prompto, Noctis is going to stay over there with Gladio. He won't come any closer, I promise, and he won't take your nest. And I'll be your alpha."

The growling lessened slightly.

That was a good sign. Ignis knelt down by the nest to try and get a better view of Prompto. He could see shins and feet poking out, but not much else. He decided to reach a hand forwards. There was a shuffling sound, the toes disappeared out of view, then there was a snuffling sound. The moment of hesitation made Ignis draw back his hand. Which was lucky as seconds later there was the telltale sound of teeth clipping together.

Next time the boys went into heat, Ignis was getting Prompto a muzzle. Bitey little thing. He wouldn’t forget the spray bottle either.

Ignis took a moment to put some of the cues together. It seemed that Prompto didn't like his scent, he’d sniffed out for scents before deciding to bite. It wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t passed muster, he had been tending to Noctis all morning and they had been cooped up in the car with him whilst the omega was in distress. Maybe Prompto wouldn't even be able to distinguish them by scent alone. And who would want an alpha smelling of a rival omega anyway - even though they were pack. At least this gave Ignis a place to start. He already had an idea.

Ignis went back to the other side of the room to where he'd dumped the bags. Gladio looked up at him questioningly, yet he didn’t break his kiss with Noctis for a moment. Ignis shook his head and began to dig through Prompto's holdall in search for something. He flicked through various items of clothing until he was satisfied with something that had been previously worn but wasn't absolutely filthy. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off and squeezed into Prompto's red vest. It wasn't a bad fit, roomy in the shoulders, although it was a bit short in the body, when he stood up straight it revealed his belly button. Ah well, needs must. Gladio chuckled at him and then returned to laving Noctis with the attention he so dearly wanted. They too were shedding clothing. Ignis also pulled on the pair of fingerless gloves that Prompto had discarded. 

He approached again.

"Come on Prompto. You know you want to let me in there." He said sweetly. He reached out his hand and hoped that his plan would work. The shuffling was a lot more delayed this time. "You must be awfully hot in there. All alone, I'm sure that I could help you with your heat. A big thick alpha knot for you. That's what you want right now, isn't it?" He still kept the sweet tone of voice, even as he was baiting Prompto with visions of fucking. Let the scent take care of that. There was shuffling and after a few moments, Prompto peered out from under the blanket fort. Their eyes met, Prompto's wide and dilated with heat. How Ignis hadn't noticed he was this far gone this morning, he didn't know. Prompto withdrew back into the nest. Ignis took this as permission to continue forward and he crawled into the space afterwards. There was a bit more space than he thought behind there, the two chairs acted as a sort of gate that opened up once he'd squeezed through. That didn't actually mean that it was a comfortable fit for two full grown adults though.

Ignis knelt in the middle of the available space. Prompto was crouching on the balls of his feet, it wasn’t the most balanced position he could be in, but it would allow him to leap over Ignis if he needed to escape. Prompto eyed him cautiously. Ignis looked him over in return. His eyes lingered on Prompto’s neck, which was blooming red where Ignis had bit hard enough to break blood vessels but not skin. He felt a little bit sorry for treating him so, when technically, it was his fault for bringing a “rival” omega into his territory. And after they had “abandoned” him as well. But another part of Ignis didn’t like the challenge to his authority as an alpha. His temple throbbed. It was a suitable response to the threat to his king, he told himself.

But what was done was done and now they would all be on their best behaviour. Even though Prompto was looking like he was about to pounce upon him, but wasn’t sure whether it would be to attack him or mate with him. His eyes were hard and observant even behind the heat haze but his pout was soft and inviting.

“Calmed down now?” Asked Ignis. Prompto whined in reply. He fell back onto his arse, legs spread. Ignis could see where the slick was seeping into his briefs. Prompto raised his head, baring his neck, the unbitten side, in submission. Ignis crept in closer, taking his place between Prompto’s legs. He ran his hand over the front of the briefs, along the hard outline of Prompto’s erect cock. Prompto bucked up into his hand hard, wanting more. “Now, now, patience Prompto.” Prompto whined again. Ignis slowly rolled them down his legs and tossed them out of the nest. “Better?” Prompto responded in the negative, shaking his head until Ignis was touching him again. He worked his fingers past Prompto’s cock and through the slick that was collecting behind his balls. 

And Prompto was still impatient, he rucked up against the hand without a second thought. He seized Ignis' wrist and adjusted it until it was in the perfect position to slip his fingers in a little. Prompto sighed a little, a sweet little sigh that belied his current temperament. Ignis' fingers went in to the knuckles. Prompto was so ready for him but he'd best get a move on before Prompto changed his mind. He undid his trousers and dropped them down. He could kick them off later and put them outside with the rest. But he didn't get much of a chance to do much else before Prompto was on him. He fell back with a soft thud against the hoard of bedding. He couldn't see much above him as Prompto took him in hand and then slid onto him in one swift movement. He was so wet, he sank down balls deep immediately. Prompto felt so soft, but Ignis’ appreciation was cut short as Prompto made a tsking noise. Despite his previous enthusiasm for Ignis’ cock, Prompto stopped to prop the blankets back up into whatever nook he'd hung them from. Ignis made a few teasing motions, thrusting shallowly up into Prompto.

"Nope." Prompto pushed him back against the bedding.

"No?"

"Nope, need to do this." Well that told Ignis apparently. His alpha side was certainly taking a beating today. He got a good look at the beautiful, punishing mark he'd left on Prompto’s neck whilst he waited. Prompto wasn't exactly being a good little omega at that moment, but, despite the blow to Ignis’ ego, he wasn't being bad enough to warrant further punishment. The omega hierarchy of needs was an interesting thing, where nest and family overtook mating and alpha. Ignis would need to watch out for where he moved, as a blanket fort wasn't the hardiest of nests. 

A satisfied hum was his signal to start moving again. So he did as was desired of him, Ignis hated to disappoint. Prompto moaned as he bounced up and down on Ignis' dick without much help from the alpha. Ignis heard a small muffled howl in reply from Noctis outside. This just prompted Prompt to reply even louder.

"No Prompto, we'll disturb our neighbours." Warned Ignis. He stroked his thumb over the disciplinary mark in warning. Prompto huffed and redoubled his efforts to use Ignis as a sex toy. Ignis fell into a rhythm with Prompto, helping subtly to work himself as deep as he could go without taking charge and forcing him down onto his dick. Even though he was in a more passive position than usual, he couldn't deny he was enjoying himself. He could run his hands up and down Prompto's sides and down his stomach. He enjoyed the feeling of soft skin over taut muscle under his fingers.

"Prompto." Ignis warned. "Prompto, I'm going to come." Prompto ground against Ignis as Ignis came inside of him. Of course, this was the time that a small part of Ignis tried to recall the last time he’d checked on the omegas and their medication. Namely contraceptives. There was a rather long list of things to kick himself about that was for sure. But for now, he really couldn't care less. His knot was expanding in Prompto's arse and the tight heat was simply delightful. He laid back, resting his head and closing his eyes. But he wasn't going to leave Prompto alone, He stroked Prompto vigorously. With the growing knot putting pressure on his insides, Prompto came shortly after. 

Ignis was expecting there to be some cuddling, but Prompto was more content to fiddle with the roof of the blanket fort again. They'd probably knocked something loose. When he was done, he nudged Ignis, so that he could lie on top of him more comfortably. The cuddling idea might have been a bad one, it was now far too hot in the nest. But Prompto was purring against his chest like a kitten, content and satisfied for the first time that morning, so Ignis stayed there. He almost thought that Prompto had nodded off briefly but then he slowly worked himself of from Ignis' cock. The air felt cool in comparison to Prompto.

"Would you like me to go get you some water?" Ignis himself could certainly do with some himself, let alone Prompto who was dealing with his heat on top of this. Despite this, Prompto said no. Instead, he went to the back of the blanket fort and rummaged through some of the blankets. Ignis got a good view, there were a few splashes of cum seeping down his thighs that glinted slightly in the low light. He did that. He felt his arousal growing again. 

A few moments later, Prompto gave a cry of success and pulled out two water bottles. They were lukewarm, but Ignis received one gratefully and took a few large gulps. It rankled a bit. What the hell was he here for if Prompto had it all planned out already?

Prompto clicked the lid back onto his water bottle and put it back in the stash. This time he only shuffled back a little before lying down, head down and arse up, presenting himself to Ignis.

Ah yes, thought Ignis, that was what he was here for.

It wouldn't do to let Prompto down. He held Prompto's cheeks apart and drove home for the second time. Prompto yowled. There was a small reply from Noctis outside, but it wasn't as loud. Prompto let out a small pleased hum.

Ignis fucked him twice more before Prompto decided that a nap was a more pressing need than sex or food or drink. He'd also depleted his small stash of snacks and water, which had turned out to be whatever Prompto could raid from the vending machines outside.

The air outside the nest was heavenly, cool and light, even though he could smell the results of Gladio and Noctis's rutting. In contrast to the concentration in the nest, it was like a field of flowers. Noctis was curled up on the bed, wrapped up in his and Gladio's shirts and with his travel pillow tucked under him. He was sleeping. Gladio was lying next to him, stroking his hair, stark naked. So nothing was out of place. That was good. Ignis nodded his head towards the door, he wanted to take the opportunity to go get more supplies and some actual fresh air. Gladio got up and joined up with him and they both got dressed in whatever clothes looked, and smelled, decent. Ignis felt a bit less constricted now that he was out of Prompto's vest. He guessed it would be safe to leave them for an hour or so. 

They made sure that the door was locked behind them and walked over to the diner. Ignis definitely needed a coffee.

"So, that was a thing." Said Gladio. They sat down with their drinks.

"That was indeed a thing." Replied Ignis, pushing up his glasses. "Most unexpected. Although I think I might know why. Even when we became a pack, those two always had their own bedrooms to nest in leading up to and during their heats. Now, we don’t have the funds for two rooms and we most certainly don’t have the familiar territory." He stretched. His shoulders clicked in protest. "Was Noctis okay?" He’d looked to be sleeping peacefully at the end of it all at least.

"Yeah." Gladio sounded bright. "He was as good as gold actually. I thought with all the fuss earlier things might have been a bit messier." He shrugged. "He was happy to fuck and cuddle. Really wanted the attention."

"Right..." Unlike Ignis, who had spent his morning feeling like like a dildo with excess human attached.

"Why? Prompto that bad?" Gladio was curious. His eyes were excited and curious over his coffee. 

"No just very... independent?" Ignis had difficulty putting it into words. "Not so interested in anything that isn't sex at the moment." Unless it was his nest. Or his food. Or his water. 

"Sounds good."

"Not so much."

"Hmmm. Wanna swap?" Gladio was as forthright as usual.

However the idea did have some merit.

"Perhaps, if the boys are amenable to it." Ignis thought about it. He couldn't see it happening considering their previous behaviour. He doubted Prompto would appreciate giving up his perceived alpha in favour of another that had so recently coupled with his "rival". Not until they had the sense to reconcile and that would be after their heat.

On the other hand, a break would be nice. And if it went well, it would reinforce their bonds as a pack. Hopefully next time Prompto and Noctis wouldn't come to blows. And perhaps they could act more like usual.

"Never thought Prompto had it in him though." Gladio was impressed, Prompto had gotten past him before he could blink. He also felt a bit pissed off about it. And a bit turned on. OK a lot turned on. Prompto had always been cute enough, but seeing him like that had taken it to another level. Sugar and spice and all that. "You say he's being a bit bossy?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"I could go for that." Ignis humphed in reply.

"Well we'll see. " Said Ignis. "Prompto might not even let you close. Especially if you're reeking of Noctis."

"Says you smelling of chocobo." Countered Gladio. He was right, he was even worse than Gladio right now, having been stuck without ventilation. Together, the two of them must have been a sight and a smell. Ignis drained the rest of his cup of ebony and ordered another, along with his food and food to go for the others back in their room. They'd be hungry at some point, and sandwiches could be eaten cold happily. In the meantime, he tucked into his meal. He hadn't realised how much of an appetite he'd worked up until he took the first bite. Neither meal lasted long and the second cup of coffee followed soon after. They paid, then went over to the store to pick up more water and soft drinks and snacks - salted snacks were a particular favourite at times like these. They got funny looks from across the counter, but they paid without hassle and headed back to the room. They'd been less than an hour, the other two should still be napping.

But on the way down the corridor to their room, they heard two loud, desperate yowls. They quickly hurried to their room, which was locked just as they'd left it. Ignis prayed that they weren't fighting again. 

They were fighting again. Ignis looked again. They weren’t fighting, they were...

"Well they look like they're getting along again." Gladio commented. He kicked the door shut behind him and put the shopping bag to the one side.

Noctis and Prompto were fucking. Well, Prompto was fucking Noctis by the looks of things. He was riding him on top, his back to Noctis on the floor, whilst he had his fingers knuckle deep in Noctis. Noctis was trying to fuck himself further on Prompto's fingers, which wasn't doing much for Prompto as it was in the wrong direction. Which would explain why Prompto's face looked as dark as thunder. His expression could be placed in the dictionary as the definition of disappointed. He let off another yowl, shortly echoed by Noctis, who was also looking pretty frustrated, despite getting the better part of the deal. Both the alphas felt themselves twitch in response to the two needy omegas. They went over to the pair on the floor.

"Hey" said Gladio. Prompto looked up at him, frowning. He looked miserable. "That not feeling so great huh?" Prompto nodded. "How about you came up here?" He reached down and waited for Prompto to grab a hold of his arms, then lifted him straight up. Noctis' cock sprung free from him with a wet pop. Ignis carefully helped Noctis up onto the other bed, where Noctis latched onto him like a limpet. Gladio dropped Prompto straight down on to the bed. Gladio knelt over him, holding his hips in place and then went to town between Prompto's legs, licking up all of the slick he found there, and delving further back to Prompto's hole. He didn’t seem to mind Ignis’ sloppy seconds. Or Noctis’ thirds.

Prompto yowled again, pulling at Gladio's hair. He still looked mightily disappointed.

"I want more Gladio." He demanded sulkily. "It's not enough."

Gladio took this as a challenge. Prompto bucked up against his tongue that was teasing around his entrance. He gripped Gladio's hair hard and tried to guide him to where he wanted him. But Gladio just kept teasing, occasionally dipping in slightly.

On the other bed, Ignis had his arms full of Noctis. "Iggy..." Noctis was being as good as gold and, well, Ignis had to admit it was nice to have someone actually pleased to be with him.

"Yes Noctis?" He nuzzled into Noctis' neck. Noctis purred and nuzzled back.

"I want you Iggy? Please?" How could Ignis say no? Especially with Noctis' full weight of puppy dog eyes directed at him. He didn't stand a chance. 

"Of course Noctis. How would you like me?" Noctis didn't answer, but lay back against the bed and spread his legs and looked up at him hopefully. Ignis obliged him. Noctis moaned as he was entered, he sounded pleased. Ignis responded in kind, happy to be appreciated. Their kisses were, slow and languid. They moved together slowly, Noctis stroked his hands through Ignis’ hair and then moved down to his shirt that Ignis had yet to remove. Inch by inch it revealed the advisors broad shoulders and chiseled chest that Noctis broke their kiss just to admire. Internally, Ignis preened. The pair were in their own little bubble, undisturbed by Prompto’s frustrated growling

Gladio was still eating him out, the teasing was relentless. Prompto was going mad with it, it would never be quite enough for him. He was so fed up with it that he had to take action now. He held on tight to Gladio's head with his thighs and attempted to twist them into a different position. At this rate, he didn't care if Gladio ended up with a broken neck, it would serve the shield right for teasing him like this. He was going out of his heat addled mind. Gladio had to move with the roll or risk severe injury, so he ended up on his back with Prompto sitting on his face.

But the change of position wouldn’t stop him, and he continued to eat Prompto out.. Prompto bucked up and down against his tongue, trying his best to get it deeper. Gladio held onto his thighs to stop him from breaking his nose from all of the bouncing. So aggressive. Gladio liked it. 

But as fun as it was, even Gladio was beginning to get a little knot happy. Prompto's scent was pretty overwhelming now, especially from his front row seat. He flipped them back again. His shoulders were gonna complain afterwards, but who cared. He manhandled Prompto into position, shuffled him down the bed until the tip of his dick was sliding through the mess he'd made of him. He teased again, circling Prompto's hole with the tip of his dick and then when Prompto writhed again, he slipped the head in, but only those scant couple of inches. 

Prompto screamed. It was the most pissed off he'd ever heard him. It was a turn on, he had to admit.

Finally he decided to have mercy and thrust, bottoming out in one agonisingly long motion. Prompto's scream transformed into a long whine. His back arched and his head was thrown back. Gladio took a moment to appreciate the view.

Prompto still moaned and whined until Gladio started moving. But mercifully, he was quick now and they worked up quite a pace between them, Prompto was still thrusting back against him, trying to get him deeper and harder into him. His nails dug into Gladio's back as he pulled himself up for more leverage. They kissed, hard and full of teeth. Gladio loved it. So did Prompto and his cries showed it. They were echoed by Noctis on the other bed. Ignis had Noctis mewling loudly with a flick of his hips.

Gladio watched curiously as Prompto reached over with a shaky arm. His palm was open, he petted Noctis on the head, or tried to, he ended up batting him on the forehead. Noctis mewled again and moved into the touch. Gladio wondered what they'd missed when he and Ignis went for breakfast. Must have been something for them to be getting on so well now. Here was hoping it lasted.

Prompto clasped his hand back on Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio kissed the wrist and mouthed at the fluttering pulse. He bent down to kiss Prompto again, who moved his arms to wrap around his neck and hold him close while he bucked against him. He ground his dick against Gladio's abs, almost finished. His moan as he came was swallowed by Gladio's kisses and then Gladio’s own moans as Prompto's ass twitched around Gladio's cock. Gladio came moments after, pumping into Prompto in short sharp thrusts. They kept kissing as Gladio's knot filled his ass. When they finally broke for air, they were inseparable. 

Gladio tried to maneuver them onto their sides for a slightly more comfortable position. Gladio's arms were beginning to ache and he didn't think Prompto would appreciate the weight on top of him for too long. Gladio had a good view of the other two, who were still going at it.

Prompto wanted to look to, but he couldn't as he was facing the wrong way. Gladio rolled onto his back and cradled Prompto on his chest.

"Better?"

"Yep." Prompto sighed contentedly. Gladio stroked his back soothingly. This was nice after all of the fighting. He could get used to it.

"Want me to take you like that next time?" He asked in a low, quiet voice. "Nice and slow? So you can feel every inch of me inside you?"

Prompto nodded his head.

"See, no need to be jealous. You'll both get what you want. Plenty of us to go around."

"Speak for your bloody self." Panted Ignis from across the bed, still fucking into Noctis. They were moving faster. Noctis was making those small gasps and whimpers that meant he was almost close to coming. Ignis stroked Noctis’ cock, running his thumb down the underside, just how Noctis always liked it. They came together noisily. At last, Ignis could try to recover his breath after his fourth go today. 

Both Noctis and Prompto whined in dismay.

"Aw Iggy, you can't just let them down like that." Gladio teased. 

"It's not the only thing that'll be let down at this rate." Ignis raked his hair back, all of the sweat had ruined the gel and it was just flopping about amd getting in the way..

“What, not alpha enough to take on two omegas part time?”

“You and I are going to come to blows if you keep that up.”

“Not for at least another 15 minutes. I’ll let you catch your breath.”

"Nope." said Prompto, decisively. "No fighting." It was a tone that would brook no argument. Definitely not his usual tone. There was something about it that made the Alpha in Gladio stand up and pay attention. He thought he'd be annoyed about it, but instead he felt more like rolling over. Must be one of those omega things, with a capital O

"What, so you guys can fight and we can't?" Gladio looked down at Prompto, who gave him a look.

"Nope." He laid his head back down on Gladio's chest. Gladio thought Prompto smelt very good right now. So yeah, who cared if Ignis was goading him or not. Not him that's for sure. Slowly the same smell came from across the room, Noctis trying to have the same calming effect on Ignis. Both of the alphas could feel themselves relax

"You're the boss." Said Gladio.

Noctis and Prompto looked at each other across the room. After a few moments, Noctis looked away and settled down against Ignis.

Prompto smiled to himself. That was right, he was the boss.


End file.
